So This Happened
by NessaRoseFangirl
Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by the story Collision Course by Sophie Chase, it's a TVD Klaroline story and really well done! So This Happened follows the same concept just with Star Wars, Reylo and a good bit of other changes out there. And I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Sidenote: If you want to watch what the group dance sequence looks like, it's Tina Boo Choreography for the song FRINDS by Anne Marie. For reference on who dances where the girl is Rey, the one in the leather jacket is Finn, the one with the silver chain is Poe, the sleeveless shirt is Rose and the last one is Jannah. Only the first group is who I used to watch and place people. I use a lot of choreographed videos in this story from that channel and others, so hope that helps for visuals.**

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

In all his life, it was never difficult to slip into the mind of another, to get in their head or to, in a way, become them. Being someone else has always been easy for Kylo Ren, it was when he had to be himself that he struggled beyond help. Playing a part was easy, give him the lines, tell him what the scene is, roll the cameras and he would execute it perfectly. More often than any other actor in the movies and tv shows he worked on, he was able to get most of his scenes done in one take.

The character he was portraying now was having a mental breakdown in a way, getting his face to show the anger and desperation wasn't hard. Getting his voice to crack as the character struggled to hold back his tears. The scene was him screaming at his wife, then breaking down with the palms of his hands pressed to his eyes as he struggled to hide his sobs. He fell to his knees, releasing the muffled sobs as he was bent over, curling in on himself a bit. The hand of his costar rested on his back, comforting him as he cried on.

He wrapped his arms haphazardly around her calves as he sputtered an apology, he barely heard her reply though. No more words needed to be said, this was the end of the scene so all that was left was to hold the moment and for the director to tell them when the scene was done. He hoped that would be soon, he was a little more on the tired side and wanted to leave.

"And cut," shouted the director as he climbed off his chair, a wide grin on his face, "That was great, I think that's the best take. Mark that down, take three was brilliant."

His costar stepped away as he wiped the stray tears from his face and sighed, bringing his mask back into place. Kylo rose to stand on his feet, taking a breath to recenter himself into the moment of reality, letting his character fall away reluctantly as he stepped back in his own skin. Soon enough his once desperate and pained expression shifted to one that was more apathetic, the turmoil lost as he preferred to keep his facial expressions to a minimum when he could help it. While he used to be shy and awkward, in this new… identity he did his best to appear as a regular or average person would act. He moved his black hair to the side, getting it out of his way. When his arms fell back to his side, he tugged absently at his maroon sleeves. The ends were slightly damp from his tears.

"Kylo, Scarlett," said the director, grinning widely, "That was excellent! Kylo. Really powerful, love to see it. Scarlett good work, like the sorrow and shock there."

Kylo simply nodded, "Thank you."

Scarlett smiled, "I felt real good about that one."

"Will we be doing another scene," Kylo asked, curious, though his tone was off.

The director shook his head, "No more today. See you both on Monday, ready to do some more shots."

"Looking forward to it," Scarlett replied before she turned to leave.

Kylo gave the director a parting phrase without much else, he really needed to get out of here as quickly as he could. While he didn't have to get home, he certainly needed to get off set and away from the studio. After having spent the past twelve or so hours working here and there in scene after scene after scene, he was drained and in desperate need of some time to himself. Or maybe he just needed some drinks in him, he was far too wound up and a little more on the stressed side of things. He could feel himself relaxing a bit more as he made it to his trailer so he could change out of these clothes and into his own.

Though as he entered his trailer, he was annoyed to see that he would not get any minutes to himself. Armitage Hux, his agent/ manager and ever present pain in his ass, was sitting on the little black couch staring at his phone. While Kylo knew Hux was good at his job, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long with him, it did grow on his nerves that the man was constantly around. Hux was around the same age as his client, he had ginger hair and a pale skin complexion. He was dressed in black pants, a white Oxford shirt and a red tie, far too business like for Kylo's taste, but he wouldn't voice that. It didn't matter what his agent wore so long as he did his job.

"Hux, what an unpleasant surprise," Kylo remarked as he shut the door behind him.

Hux didn't glance up from his phone, "Yes Ren, delighted as always. It's a good thing you're here, you've been dodging Phasma."

Kylo could not hold back the heavy sigh. His publicist, named Phasma, had been hounding him for the past two days about doing some event he couldn't even remember the name of. In all honesty he hadn't been paying attention. No matter, he needed to change and get out of here. He grabbed his own clothes.

He stepped into the bathroom as he called, "I refuse to participate in that ridiculous event. There is no benefit for me in showing up when I can simply send them something nice."

"The publicity would do you some good," Hux told him simply, "Think about it Ren, you've hardly been in the tabloids or entertainment news or anything for weeks."

"That's just the way I like it," Kylo said dryly through the door.

Hux rolled his eyes, "Be that as it may, you need some good press otherwise you will fade into the background."

Kylo exited the bathroom as he replied, "In another month or two, myself and the other actors will begin promoting this film, that press should be plenty. You can tell Phasma that. Bye Sucks."

"Ren," Hux ground out.

Kylo sighed heavily as he faced his agent, a brow raised. He was a taller than average man, but Hux was merely an inch or two below him, so he didn't have to look down much. The agent tended to be on the more controlled side of things, but Kylo did enjoy pushing his buttons to see how long it would take for him to snao. So far the record was five minutes.

"This is a serious matter," Hux said sternly.

Kylo turned away to open the trailer door, "And I already told you a solution that you can relay to Phasma. In the meantime, I have work to be done without you in my presence. Go home Hux, take the night off and relax."

The agent huffed with a shake of his head, "I'll send Phasma a message tonight, but she will likely call you."

Kylo nodded, "Understood. Goodbye Sucks."

A dejected sigh left the agent's lips as he shook his head. For years he had been working with the big shot actor, he could never escape the sarcasm and remarks or the occassional temper tantrum, but he supposed it was worth it. The pay was good and though Kylo would deny it with every breath he had that he didn't like his agent, Hux knew the truth.

The two weren't best friends by any account, but some could call them as such. Hux decided it was time for him to head home, he would talk to Phasma when he made it there. However with one last look at the retreating form of his client, he hoped that the actor wouldn't get into trouble. While Kylo didn't find himself in trouble often, trouble did tend to find him on occasion.

The black haired man made it out of the studio and into his car, the evening air was cool, though the breeze was gentle. New York City was a fun city, he had been to a number of great restaurants and places here, but he had to admit it was a little too busy for him. There were far too many people condensed into the one space, but he had to admit that the energy the city provided was a pleasant one. As the wind blew his hair, he looked out into the distance to see the lights shining against the buildings, the sight of cars rushing by to get home or to get out into the city.

A sigh left him as he wondered what he would do for the rest of the night. He climbed into his black 2019 mustang and turned the key in the ignition. Though he couldn't call it tiring, he did recognize what he did take a good amount of energy out of him, but he could tell he was still filled some restless energy that needed an outlet. As he glanced at the time on his dashboard, he saw that he did still have some time to kill. He wouldn't be shooting anything tomorrow and it wasn't like he went to most events that Phasma tried to force him into, so in a way he was free The night was young, he figured a drink or two wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Rey raked her fingers through her matted brown hair, it was slightly damp from sweat and she tried not to cringe at the feeling. However it couldn't be helped, considering how long they had been at it and how much work they had been putting in. The young woman glanced at the clock on the wall behind her to see that it was nearly 8:00 in the evening, they had been in here since after they had lunch together. Dance practice would last around this long though, but preferably they spread it out. A few hours in the morning and a few in the afternoon and maybe some in the evening, this way it wouldn't be done in one fell swoop.

In the coming weeks they would have a show which meant far less time to prepare than any of them would have liked. While they could have used their previous dances, they were going to be performing a new song or three actually so they needed new choreography. Jannah, one of the more logical of the group, thought they should put off the event, but Poe and Finn were adamant. Not to mention Dryden, one of their managers, jumped through a lot of hoops to get them the stage for an hour that would let them make the announcement of their new album.

So when the news came to them last week, they immediately set to work and had been going at it nonstop. If they were going to put in a good show it would just take a lot more work and hours. Today was dance practice, next time they would be singing and dancing instead of just the dance moves and their voices playing on the speaker in the background. Rey preferred it when they did both singing and dancing in practice, but it was important that they break all the steps down.

"Okay, you guys ready," Poe called from his spot on the right of the room, "One more time through and then we can call it for it the day."

For the past several hours they had been running through dance after dance after dance. Rey spotted herself in the mirror wall, sitting on the ground dressed in her beige dance shirt and tan pants. With a slight sigh, she forced herself onto her feet so that she could get in her place. The dance wasn't one of the more complicated ones they did, but it certainly wasn't the easiest one they had done in the past. The sound of clapping startled Rey, she looked in the direction of the noise to see their choreographer laughing with Poe and Jannah.

"You doin' alright Rey," asked her bandmate, Rose.

Rey glanced at her friend, "Yeah. Just a little lost in thought I guess, nothing to worry about."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend unconvinced. It wasn't uncommon that Rey would be off in space on some far off journey, but she had been spacing out a bit more than usual which everyone found out. Though it could just have been the long hours they had spent here in this studio. In all honesty, Rose was starting to feel out of it as well. Soreness was beginning to settle in and she couldn't wait to get home to relax for a little bit.

"I assure you, I'm fine," Rey said as she noticed Rose hadn't stopped studying her.

Rose replied, sliding her hands into her white shirt hoodie pockets, "Can't say I'm all that convinced, but for now I'll take your word for it."

Rey flashed a a grateful smile, even though she didn't want to worry her friends, it was nice to see them look out for her. The two women made their way to their positions in the group dance as their choreographer, Jyn Erso, stood off to the side by the music speaker. Everyone helped choreograph the dances they did, discussed what they wanted to see and would often to an improv dance to the song they were discussing. It was Jyn's job to put all the pieces together and ensure that the dance fell into place.

The song that they were rehearsing was a newer one, titled REBELS. They had a similar song from their first album, but this one was more upbeat and had a faster tempo with different lyrics. Rey made her way to the left side of mirror. For the first part of the verse she danced alone, the second with Finn and Poe and the chorus with everyone. As this song was more of Rey's than the others, she had to remain frontman. It wasn't that Rey didn't like being frontman, she just felt a little more at ease when they rotated it like they did in their main songs. Each member had songs that leaned more heavily on each of them so that meant the dance leaned more heavily on them as well.

Originally the song had been everyone's in the sense that the front spot and singing parts were distributed to each of them equally. It had been Jyn who told them they needed to change it. Instead they arranged it for Cross Us to be evenly distributed. The recording change had been more of a pain than the dance routine. And so REBELS became more of Rey's singing and her dancing in the center. With the change Rey insisted they work on it last, so that everyone else could work on theirs without delay and she would make do if time ran out. No time would run out though, especially not with Jyn around who ran a tight ship.

Rey heard the music start to play, her voice entering her ears. Soon as she heard herself say the first word, she began the dance routine, her movements timed to the beat. When the first verse was over, Finn and Poe joined a step behind on either side of her. The three of them matched up the dance moves for this segment. The movements were quick and had more arm movement, it was coming together. The three of them made their way over to Rose and Jannah during the pause before the chorus would begin.

Soon as the chorus began, allowing the five of them to step into the dance routine. Quick movements timed to the beat, their bodies moved as if they were one instead of five. Towards the end of the chorus, Rey, Rose and Jannah matched their movements while Finn and Poe matched each other's. The process related itself as they made their way through the dance, Rey was able to shut her mind off and let the beat carry her through the rest of dance until it came to an end. She stood there breathless, her gaze focused on her reflection who looked back at her with a slight light in her hazel eyes.

"Great work," Jyn said with a grin, "I think the formation could be tighter in the chorus, but other than that, well done. Take tomorrow off to let the dances settle, I'll see each of you bright and early Monday."

Several cheers and thank yous left the pop group, they didn't often get days off so it would be a nice change. With their day off came all kinds of things to do that didn't relate back to the group. Of course they each loved coming in, singing and dancing, but sometimes it was exhausting and a break was necessary in order for them to get the most out of the experience.

"We going out tonight," Poe asked to no one in particular.

Jannah shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Had enough of us already," Poe asked teasingly, his smile wide.

Jannah playfully shoved him, "Enough of you for sure. Regardless I'm so tired and think I'm going to bed."

Rose nodded, "Sounds amazing. Think I'll stop by my sister's place and crash there. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Just heading to rest, Poe's going to rest as well," Finn said, he gave a pointed look Poe who sighed.

"Rey, what do you think you'll do," Rose asked putting her bag on her shoulder.

Rey answered, "I'm going to visit a friend before heading to bed."

"What friend," Finn asked curiously.

"Just Teedo," Rey said with a nod, saying her farewells she left the rehearsal space.

Rey quickly made her way to her car outside, the cool New York air was a welcomed relief against her burning skin. Though she was not a fan of the cold, she had to admit that after dance practice she really enjoyed the colder climate. As she climbed into her car, she glanced at the clock to see that Teedo's shift would be still be on. She turned on her car and drove off.

* * *

Kylo strode into the bar, taking a seat at the counter to wait for the bartender to stop by. The bar was mostly empty, maybe two or three people in total besides the bartender and maybe another employee which worked remarkably in his favor. Crowds were not the worst thing in the world, but he would avoid them if he could help it. Hopefully this place was small and secluded enough that paparazzi or crazed fans wouldn't be an issue. Soon enough the young man behind the bar came over to take his order and then set to making it. However as the bartender made his drink, he noticed the young man had stopped in his task to look at the entrance and wave with a wide grin.

Out of curiosity, Kylo glanced over his shoulder to see a young woman with shoulder length hair walk in with a wide smile of her own. Kylo followed the woman as she made her way to sit at the bar, the bartender walked around, leaving his drink behind, to give her hug. A reunion among friends, relatives or even a couple, Kylo couldn't really tell. The woman took a seat as the bartender went back around the counter, starting over on Kylo's drink and bringing it over to him. Though with his drink before him, he kept his eyes on the woman, a slight sense of familiarity there. He had seen her somewhere before. He strained his ears slightly to hear the conversation.

"It's so good to see you," said the bartender, "How long are you in town for?"

The woman replied, "Another month I believe, though we might leave after the show."

The bartender spoke again, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your show. Think you can get me for a sneak peek?"

"Well let me think," the woman said teasingly, "Sure thing. I have your ticket in my bag."

"Sweet. Can I get you anything to drink," the bartender asked.

The woman paused, "Just a water for now. Then maybe you can surprise me after you bring me some of those amazing bread rolls."

"You got it," said the bartender and left to get her order of bread.

Kylo watched as the woman pulled out her phone, to either scroll on instagram or send some messages. As he studied her a bit longer, he struggled to piece together where exactly he had seen her before. The woman seemed to notice she was being watched, she lifted her gaze to meet his own, but he did not look away. A large part of him realized that was probably incredibly creepy and likely freaking her out, which is not something he wanted to do.

"I apologize," Kylo said to her, "You look really familiar and I was trying to figure out where I had seen you before."

The woman seemed to relax by his words, "I do get that a lot. Where do you think you've seen me before?"

Kylo moved from his spot to move to see closer to her, but not the one right next to her, "Well, I can't be sure. Are you in that Star Trek show?"

The woman chuckled, "No, not an actor I'm afraid."

"Ah, my mistake, a singer then," said Kylo with a knowing look.

"Getting warmer, I'm in a co-ed band actually," the woman said, her expression proud and embarrassed at once.

Realization washed over Kylo, "With The Resistance. Yes, I remember seeing some articles about them. An ambitious project. You're the frontman, or frontwoman I should say. Dre?"

"Rey," the woman corrected, she wore nice smile though it looked a little tight, "And you're Kylo Ren, on the rise actor."

"I take it by your tone, you aren't a fan," Kylo remarked, only a little bitter, "You know everything you need to."

Rey didn't answer right away. She hadn't heard a great deal on the actor, only a handful of things that wasn't enough to make her worried about him necessarily, but enough where she couldn't be sure of him. Though she supposed that was to be expected considering she had never met the man until now and it couldn't hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I know some," was her answer.

Kylo grinned, "Do you now?"

Rey looked into his brown eyes, "I haven't seen that much of your stuff. And I only know what some say in the tabloids, but that isn't enough to go off of."

"Not one to judge a book by it's cover?"

"Not one to go off rumors."

"Oh and what are those rumors?"

"That you're a bit of a snob, arrogant, anger issues and heartless."

"Oh good, here I thought it was something untrue," he quipped and to his joy, she laughed at him.

Her smile was radiant, "Glad to know all I need to."

"Might I join you for a drink," Kylo asked.

Rey nodded, she didn't see the harm, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Given the craziness in the world right, I decided to throw myself into some writing and editing. Thank you guys for the support, hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As sunlight streamed in through the curtains, Rey groaned into her pillow. The pounding of her head was the first thing she became aware of, the second was the light streaming through curtains of the window. Slowly she tried to open her eyes, the pain tripled as the light reached her gaze and she was forced to close them once again. While the pain wasn't unbearable, she was grateful that she didn't feel nauseous, though she imagined there was a chance it would show as she became more aware of senses and sleep fell away.

A sigh left her, at least she wouldn't have to go to rehearsals so she could in theory just stay in bed for the day. Rey began to turn on her side, moving the pillow slightly away when she saw a flash of black hair. Startled, she froze in her spot on the bed. Moving the pillow away and opening her eyes more, she spotted the actor she had met the previous night, Kylo Ren, lying in bed next to her, without a shirt on.

Rey quickly assessed herself and found she was still dressed, though in what exactly she couldn't be sure. It seemed to be more of a white bathing suit cover dress than anything. She searched her memories, trying to recall what on earth happened last night, but her recollection ended at the start of their night she assumed. When he had asked to join her for some drinks, then she caught some snippets of them walking around, but otherwise she had no idea. A quiet groan left the man before her, he turned over onto his back.

"Oh God," he said, eyes still closed.

"How much did we drink," Rey asked aloud, her voice thick from sleep.

Kylo jerked in his place, his snapped open only to shut quickly again due to the light. Rey couldn't fight the amused smile that grew, he must not have realized she was still here. As he recovered from the attack of sunlight, she glanced around the room to see some bottles of alcohol around. Some were empty and others were half full. At least it didn't appear they went _that _crazy. However as he thought about it a little more, he realized they likely did go a bit too crazy.

"A good morning I guess is in order," Kylo said as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"You guess? Well I suppose since we're both still here." Rey glanced around to see this wasn't her place. The walls were a midnight blue, almost dark enough to be black, but the light allowed Rey to see the barely blue tint. The curtains were a crimson red, though they appeared faded. Beneath her were black and white sheets, a thick black comforter over her and covering Kylo Ren.

"Or I guess since I'm still here," Rey amended, a quiet sigh left her, "I need a shower."

Kylo pointed to the right, "Shower's right there, knock yourself out."

Rey muttered a thanks before getting from the bed. She gathered her forgotten dance bag and decided she would bring the whole thing into the bathroom with her, maybe she would leave with some shred of dignity. As Kylo watched Rey get herself together, he tried to piece together everything that had, had happened last night, only to come up with a few flashes of them at the bar, a different bar, walking in a forest or partk. Nothing about them coming back to his place. Though he supposed it wasn't the worst thing that could happen, he imagined that he could have been doing a lot of worse things than hanging out with a musician.

The sound of the shower turning on behind the closed door broke him out of his thoughts. He figured he would shower once she was gone. Part of him hoped she wouldn't just disappear after this, he was certain they had a lot of fun together last night. More fun than he had in some time now. Kylo rose from his laying down position on the bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall to get a look at himself. His black hair was messy, a near rat's nest if he was being honest with himself and his eyes a little blood shot. He was wearing black slacks, but they were of a nicer qaulity than some throw on pants. Kylo ran his hand over his face, but stopped when he caught a glint of light on his hand.

Curiosity took over, he looked to his left hand to see a gold wedding band around his finger, but he didn't have it yesterday and he wasn't married. A sharp image of him laughing as he spun Rey around the previous night entered his mind, but it vanished before the rest of it could play out. The door to the bathroom slammed open revealing Rey, she was still dressed in the white cover up, but her hair was soping wet to show she had been in the shower for a moment. She held up her left hand to showcase a wedding ring on her left ring finger, a look of horror on her face. Kylo wasn't sure if she said something snarky or gentle.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we're married," Kylo said simply.

He watched Rey's face turn red, "How? We can't be married."

Kylo Ren glanced at the floor to see the paper that said otherwise. As he looked at it, Rey saw it as well and quick as she could grabbed it off the ground. He watched as her eyes widened in shock to see what he already knew, they were married. How exactly it had happened, Kylo still wasn't sure as his memory of the previous night refused to make itself clear in his mind. Rather the more he tried to grasp it, the further away it went adding to his own frustrations.

Rey glared at him, then averted her eyes, "Do you have a shirt or something to put on?"

Kylo barely held back a snicker.

A mix between a growl and sigh left her as she looked back at him, "What exactly happened last night? We couldn't have had that much to drink. This, I can't believe this happened."

Kylo made a click sound, "Well you better believe it Mrs Ren."

A look of disgust flashed across her face, "This is no time to be funny."

"Surely you must find some humor in the situation," Kylo remarked dryly, "Besides, adding a bit of humor keeps me from losing my temper."

Rey scoffed as she stared at the paper, "Of course it does."

Kylo opened his mouth to retort, but the words died on his tongue when he heard a sniffle, followed by a muffled cry. Slowly she took a seat on the bed, as if gravity was working overtime on her and she could no longer fight it. Her shoulders were hunched over, she was shaking her head slightly still not processing what's happened. While he wasn't quite sure how this would affect her reputation or public image, he was certain it couldn't hurt him that badly.

The image Kylo Ren presented was one of the more controlled calibers, he didn't do much, only every couple of months would article talk of his endeavors. This mostly because he didn't do quite enough to keep the masses entertained. The only real entertainment news to come from him was that when he wasn't his in complete control self, he was filled with anger and difficult to work with. Some actors had confirmed that though Phasma was able to save him a little face when his outburst came to the headlines. Anger management problems that he was working on therapy, which was a lie because he refused to go see a therapist.

This story would be refreshing change from his outburst and less than pleasant stories the paparazzi had run with in the past. Though he had to wonder just what would happen to her. That was when a little guilt hit him. He didn't know much about the group she was in, only that it was an incredible underdog and received a lot of scrutiny by the public eye because of the unorthodoxlyness of the group. Boy bands were popular, girl bands not so much and putting them together, well they hardly made waves. Though With the Resistance seemed to be making a lot of positive noise, he wondered if this would hurt their public image and that's why she was so upset. He knew he should say something to her, but he didn't know the first thing about how to comfort someone.

"It will blow over I'm sure, it's nothing," he decided to say.

She didn't look at him, but her tone was angry, "It isn't nothing! This is a disaster, I shouldn't have had drinks with you."

Kylo felt his irritation rise, "Are you saying it's my fault that this happened?"

"No," Rey said, she still didn't look at him, "I'm saying we're both stupid and we were both drunk and shouldn't have been drinking. I can't believe this has happened!"

Rey stood up from her spot on the bed, the certificate falling tot he ground forgotten as she raked her fingers through her tangled damp hair. Of all the things that could have happened to her, this had never been in her wildest dreams. This was certainly not how she planned for things to go in her life or when it came to who she would marry.

The certificate said that some wedding officiate had given them the wedding at around two this morning in Belvedere Castle. It hadn't been done by a priest or anything, but she wasn't religious so that didn't matter. She was married, the certificate showed it and there was no way this could be swept under a rug to never see the light of day. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to tell her friends she had gotten drunk off her ass and married the actor, Kylo Ren? She didn't even want to think what her godmother would say about all this.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, she didn't bother to get rid of them as she was facing away from Kylo so it wasn't like he could see them. However as his name flickered in her mind, she did notice on the certificate that there was a second name on the sheet next to Kylo Ren. A part of her wanted to ask, but she decided not at this second.

"Rey, are you alright," he asked despite knowing she wasn't.

Rey took a shuddering breath, as she faced him she wiped her tears, "I'm not alright. Uh- What are we going to do?"

Kylo Ren sighed, he looked at his phone on the nightstand before looking back at her, "In this time of crisis, who would be your best friend?"

"My publicist," Rey answered with a knowing look, "Qi'ra hopefully won't end me, but… Oh God, Dryden might kill me-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as her phone rang. Quickly, Rey made her way over to it to see it was her manager which was a little or really a lot worse than it being her publicist. With the Resistance had its own publicist and that was exactly who she needed. Qi'ra was their publicist and a brilliant one. However she figured she may not hear from Qi'ra right away, which was a blessing and a curse. Dryden was calling her and Rey felt dread fill her stomach, this would not end too well for her. Steeling herself, she answered.

"Dryden," she said trying to smile, "What can I do for you?"

Dryden: You can give me an explanation as to what on earth happened last night. Have you seen Entertainment news this morning?

Rey visibly swallowed, "No, why?"

Dryden: Turn it on, right now.

Rey looked at Kylo and said to him, "Where's your TV? We need to get Entertainment news on now."

Kylo visibly paled at those words, but nodded nonetheless. The actor moved away from his spot to go to the living space to get the TV on. He could barely make out the other voice on the phone yelling at Rey for still being with the man. The TV came on and he found the channel despite the shaking of his fingers as he pushed the buttons.

There on the screen was a blurred picture of the two of them dressed in haphazard wedding attire. It was blurry and low quality, but it was still obvious just exactly who the picture was of. Kylo clenched his hands into fists, he wanted to break something, he wanted to flip the coffee table, smash it to pieces. He couldn't though, not when someone else he didn't know was present. To distract himself from going into a fit, he went to one of his drawers and shuffled around a bit too harshly to find a shirt to put on for her sake.

"Please stop yelling," Rey begged as she sunk onto the bed in the bedroom.

Dryden: Have you spoken to Qi'ra yet? What about your mates?

Rey sighed, "None of the above."

Dryden: I'm going to call Qi'ra, get her opinion on the matter. Where are you?

"I believe his apartment," Rey said, she eyed Kylo as he appeared in the doorway with a navy t-shirt on. Rey couldn't ignore the slight disappointment and large relief at that.

Kylo nodded to show she was right, this was one of his apartments. Having spent a good part of his life here, he had this apartment, well technically the 9th floor of apartments, for personal use. Whether it be for work or he needed somewhere to be in the city, this was the palace for him and guests if he had any, though he seldom did.

Dryden: Of bloody course, but I suppose that'll do. You need to stay there, do not leave that place. No telling if there are any press nearby. Do not answer that door for anyone except myself, Qi'ra or his people.

Kylo nodded once again as he picked up his vibrating phone, "I imagine my publicist will say the same thing."

Rey took a breath, "It would be the best thing to do. I'll remain here."

Dryden: Good, now I have some phone calls to make as do you. And you will send me the address so that myself and Qi'ra can get over to you as quickly as possible. Maybe we can start drawing up some plans on how to handle this storm. I'll call you back soon.

"Dryden," Rey said before he could hang up, "I'm sorry."

Dryden: I know. It's not alright and I know you didn't mean for this to happen. Don't worry Rey, we'll figure this out.

Rey nodded to herself as Dryden ended their call. Phone in hand, she could see the missed calls and text messages from her bandmates, Qi'ra and from her godmother, that was one she really needed to avoid. Qi'ra would likely be speaking with Dryden in the coming minutes, so she looked at her bandmates and tried to think who would be best one for her to speak to.

Finn would be angry with her, he was not a fan of Kylo Reb in the least. Poe wasn't fond of the guy either, but he was also more likely to get into situations like this and could have some good advice. Jannah was pretty level headed and would be a anchor. Rose was best for comfort and understanding while also not sugarcoating or hiding.

Finn's picture came to life on her phone, she supposed the universe had chosen. As Rey answered her phone, she glanced out the door to see Kylo on the phone as well. Likely with his Publicist. Though Rey shouldn't really eavesdrop, she just was curious. Especially when she heard the voice of a woman scream through the phone. If not for the swirl of negative emotions, she would have laughed. Kylo certainly wouldn't have appreciated it.

"Phasma, would you please calm down," Kylo said exasperated.

Phasma was always in control of her emotions, rarely losing her temper like himself. But at this moment, his publicist was too furious to keep her cool or watch her language.

Phasma: I will not CALM DOWN! You absolute f—king idiot! Drunk off your ass and you get hitched. You get hitched dressed in whatever the hell outfit that is I see on the news.

Kylo couldn't hide a grimace, "At least I got some press."

Phasma: This is not what I meant by getting more publicity and you know it. If my job didn't depend on it, I'd let you drown.

Kylo's grin was pleasant enough, "Warms my non existing heart. Care to enlighten me on the plan?"

Phasma: You and what's her name, Rey? Whatever, you both stay your asses in that apartment until I arrive and give me her publicist numbers so we can all start corroborating a story and fix this. I'll be there in an hour.

With that, Phasma hung up the phone leaving Kylo to stand there in his living room. Phasma could be a bit of a hard ass, but she was brilliant at her job and a loyal friend, even if she didn't want to admit. A heavy breath left him as he took a seat on his black leather couch. His brown eyes glanced at the television to see Entertainment news was still talking about his escapades with Rey. Maybe this would turn out to be a very good thing, or maybe it would turn out to be their worst nightmare. Whatever the case, he could only hope for something nice and pleasant to come from this.

A part of him worried that perhaps he was thinking of this too lightly. The paparazzi would have a field day with this, Kylo believed he could spin this into his favor, but when it came to the other involved he wasn't entirely sure. From what he could hear from her conversation, she didn't sound angry. Her tone was more defeated and if he was being honest, he was certain she sounded afraid.

The paparazzi had the power to make or break someone, he hoped that as this played out that it would help more than harm. He rose from his sitting position to wander to the door frame leading to his bedroom where Rey was standing in front of the window, one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other held the phone to her ear.

"I know Finn, it was- is crazy," Rey said softly, sounding worse for wear, "Please tell Poe to calm down, I can hear him screaming."

There was a pause.

"No, you can't do that. None of us need to add murder to the headlines," Rey remarked dryly.

Another pause, a little longer.

"Qi'ra and Dryden are the best in this business, they'll figure this out," Rey said, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

A short pause this time.

"Okay, I'll try to see you soon," Rey said, she waited a moment more, "I love you guys too."

With that Rey lowered her arm and set the phone on the window sill, her eyes focused down at the passing cars and people moving about. If not for the craziness, she imagined she would have woken up in Teedo's apartment, the two would have caught up some more and maybe gotten breakfast before she went off to do her own thing. Shaking her head, she took a seat on the bed and tried to ground herself in what was happening. There were so many possible outcomes that this could take, she would have to deal with it and hope for the best. She felt the bed dip slightly as Kylo took a seat beside her, but she said nothing to him. What was she supposed to say?

"It's okay," he told her softly, "I feel it too."

At this Rey turned her head to look at him fully, she tilted her head up slightly. His side profile gave her a clear view of the scar along his face, a thin line that started at the bottom and went up his nose. Midnight hair fell over his ears, though she noticed that his ears were just a little bit bigger than she originally thought before. Of course she'd keep that to herself.

"I feel alone," she told him.

"You're not alone," Kylo said looking at her.

"Neither are you," was her only reply.

A silence settled over the two of them, both wrapped up in their own thoughts of the hours events and wondering what the coming days would bring. With any luck, something good would come of it. It would have been expected for the silence to be uncomfortable and tense, yet it was the most comfortable either had felt in a long time it seemed. A series of knocks on the front door however broke their moments of solace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kylo had been hesitant to open the door, especially when he didn't recognize the woman who stood out there. Immediately his mind went to the paparazzi finding this place, but he turned to Rey with a question in his eyes. To his slight surprise, she understood.

"I'm expecting my publicist or manager to be here soon, I think they're both in New York," Rey said coming to the door.

Standing a little on her tiptoes, she looked through the peephole to see a young woman with wavy brown hair and pale skin. It was Qi'ra. It shouldn't have really surprised her that Qi'ra made it here so quickly, but her publicist was quite the character. If she was here now, that meant Dryden wouldn't be far behind and the thought made Rey both want to cry and laugh.

Without wasting another moment, Rey opened the door. Qi'ra, although shorter than both Rey and Kylo, practically radiating authority and power in this moment making both the actor and singer feel small. Kylo had to admit, he was a little worried based on the absolutely menacing look this stranger was giving him. She was dressed in a black pant suit and golden silk blouse, her hair pulled back into a side ponytail. The brunette waves draped over here right shoulder.

Qi'ra walked in and said, "I want an explanation Rey, right now."

Rey closed the door, she couldn't stop the guilt gnawing at her stomach, "It was a mishap. Neither of us meant for this to happen."

"Blame the alcohol," Kylo said with a shrug.

Qi'ra's glare was terrifying, "Not a word out of you. You go off over there while I have a word with my client."

Kylo glanced at Rey for a moment to gage what she was thinking. Their eyes met for a moment and he saw a flicker of surprise, but he wasn't sure what it was from exactly. However a heartbeat later she nodded slightly, to show she was fine. And with that, Kylo went to his bedroom and closed the door so that they could have some privacy and he could change out of these pants. Some black jeans would do just fine.

Qi'ra handed Rey a yellow backpack, "A pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and that beige sweater you like so much. After we finish talking, you change into that and look different from the pictures from yesterday, deal?"

Rey gratefully took the backpack, "Deal."

As the two women took a seat, Qi'ra asked, "Rey, what happened? I would expect something like this from Poe and maybe even Jannah, but this was a big surprise."

"I don't know," Rey said leaning back on the couch. "I just, we met at a bar and started talking for a while then things get fuzzy. Next thing I know, I wake up in a haphazard wedding dress in his apartment and a marriage certificate on the floor."

Qi'ra nodded, "Okay. Not a whole lot to work with and I imagine the paparazzi photos we see will piece together more of what happened."

Rey felt her eyes begin to burn, "Qi'ra what am I going to do? I don't, I can't even begin to explain it all. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this happen. What, what am I supposed to do? What about the Resistance? How will this impact our standings and-"

"Hey, don't go spiraling on me now," Qi'ra said putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "We can't make any big decisions just yet, not without his people here. Hopefully they'll arrive soon."

"Is Dryden furious with me," Rey asked quietly, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

Dryden had met Rey through her godmother before she met any of the members of With The Resistance. He had been a good friend to her extended family and had really helped her through the years. While Rey wouldn't go as far to call him a father figure, she considered him more like an uncle in her life. Watching out for her, helping her when she needed it. The band started thanks to Poe, he had gathered everyone and made a connection to the studio where Dryden had been partnering with for years. So when it came to his attention that someone he knew and cared for was apart of this new group, he immediately signed up.

"He's not angry with you, I promise," Qi'ra told her, "None of us are angry. I think we're all shocked and surprised it happened is all, but none of us are upset with you for this. If anything, you've now given me some fires to put out."

That should have eased Rey, but in reality it just made her feel guilty. With The Resistance may have been under scrutiny, but there had never been anything really scandalous involved with them. As Rey thought on it, the wildest thing to happen had been Poe nearly getting into a fight outside of a club with Finn helping him. However that hadn't been bad because the guy they were fighting nearly kidnapped a girl so it couldn't even be seen as a bad thing that they were fighting in the streets. Other than that, there was general remarks on their rise to fame from people who supported them or didn't.

There was a knock on the door once again making Rey jump slightly. Kylo walked out of his bed room to the door, he glanced at the two women on his couch. For a moment, he was actually a little nervous about Phasma being here. While she was a great friend, she could be blunt, insensitive and a little more on the aggressive side. Hopefully neither Rey nor her publicist would be offended by her.

"It's my publicists here to likely kick my ass," Kylo told them as he opened the door.

He greeted the woman there with tight smile. The woman was just a little shorter than him with platinum blonde hair in a low tight bun, piercing blue eyes that were sharp enough o cut someone. She wore a silver top with a black skirt and shoes.

"You have some explaining to do you piece of shit," the platinum blonde woman said as she stepped inside. Sharp blue eyes went to Rey and Qi'ra. "My name's Phasma and I'm this idiots publicists."

Qi'ra stood from her seat, she walked over to Phasma and said, "Qi'ra, I'm Rey's publicists."

Phsma shook her hand firmly, "I'd say it's a pleasure, but this entire situation is giving me a headache and I wish this wouldn't have happened."

"No offense taken, I understand," Qi'ra replied simply, "Her manager is on his way, are you waiting for anyone else to arrive?"

Phasma answered, "Yes, his agent slash manager Hux will be arriving soon as he can. We can draw up some baseline plans before their arrival. But first I need this jackass to explain himself:"

"You're in a particularly vulgar mood today," Kylo remarked dryly.

Phasma pointed a finger at him, "Cause you pissed me off. I was minding my business, enjoying a nice quiet morning when I hear the news of you drunk marrying a singer. Of all the stupid stunts you could have pulled, marriage was not one of them."

Rey had been focused on the conversation, but was pulled out at the buzzing of her phone. When she looked to see who was texting the color drained from her face. This was not someone she wanted or could talk to right now, not when things were still so hectic. Yet she knew this was a phone call she would not be able to put off for long. No, she wouldn't be able to run from this. However she would put it off as long as she could. Turning her phone over, she returned her attention to the others who had stopped their talking to answer the door.

When Phasma opened the door, she spotted Dryden dressed in his usually black suit with golden accents on the jacket he wore. Beside him was a slightly shorter man with ginger hair and dressed in red and black attire. She assumed that must be the man Kylo named earlier, Hux she believed, though she couldn't be certain.

Dryden's eyes fell to Rey instantly, he greeted Qi'ra quickly and nodded to Kylo and Phasma. Without wasting a moment, he walked over to Rey and soon as she stood up to explain, he pulled her into a hug. While he was far from pleased with the events that had transpired, there were a number of worse things that could have happened to the girl he saw as family. He could handle a drunken wedding, but not losing her.

"I thought you'd be furious," Rey said as he released her.

"There are worse things that could have happened," Dryden said straightening up, "We need to get in contact with lawyers to get this whole thing annulled and under the rug as soon as humanly possible."

Phasma agreed, "You got that right. Not to mention an apology statement for their infractions."

"I don't think that annulment is the best course of action," Qi'ra said with a shake of her head.

Hux raised an eyebrow in question to her, "A straight divorce wouldn't look right, an annulment is cleaner."

Qi'ra thought for a moment, "The annulment only help's Kylo, we need a solution that helps both of them."

"From where I'm sitting both parties will take a hit no matter, you a have better idea besides annulment," Phasma remarked curtly arms crossed over her chest.

"What if they stayed married," suggested Qi'ra.

"What," Rey and Kylo said at the same time in surprise.

Rey and Kylo looked at each other then with mirroring expressions of shock and uncertainty. Kylo couldn't believe his ears and was a little more than furious at the idea. In all his life, he had never wanted to be married. Watching his parents in their marriage had ruined the idea of him ever doing it yet here he was, with a wife and potentially would have to keep her. This, this was not how he expected this meeting to start out.

Phasma blinked in surprise, "You cannot be serious? That's, that's ridiculous."

Dryden folded his arms over his chest, "Qi'ra, how would them staying married benefit them?"

"I know it's crazy," Qi'ra started, she put a hand on her forehead, "here's what it would look like. We tell the media you had been seeing each other for awhile in secret and even though this wasn't your first choice as a wedding venue, you discussed it before."

"That's insane," Kylo hissed in anger, "Are you really suggesting that we stay married?! Purely for the sake of reputations alone!"

Qi'ra didn't seem bothered by his outburst, she only gave him an unimpressed look. Phasma glared at Kylo, effectively getting him to calm down a bit. She turned her attention to Qi'ra with a curious look on her face. The whole idea was a little more than ridiculous, but it certainly wasn't impossible. She started to run through some numbers in head, trying to decipher if the storm of their annulment would be better or worse than making this continue.

"The press would see through it," Hux remarked dryly, "There's no way it could work."

Qi'ra replied swiftly, "The paparazzi know last night wasn't real, everyone knows that they weren't in control of their actions. But if we build a backstory, that will protect both reputations from taking any serious damage."

Rey took a seat on the couch, this brought everyone's attention to her for a moment. The look in her face was incredibly defeated, but at the same time determined in this. It was clear Rey didn't agree with the idea and would have preferred a different route, but she understood where Qi'ra was coming from. The storm that would come from this drunken wedding and an annulment would be a hard hit not just to her, but to her bandmates. It was a scandal they couldn't afford.

This would save her face as well as keep With The Resistance in good standing with the media. It didn't matter what she had to sacrifice, she could not be the reason that this band falls apart and she certainly didn't want to have to walk away from them after this. Painful words from the past echoed in her mind despite her efforts to push them away.

_You destroy everything around you. _

"How," Rey said finding her voice, she looked up, "How would this arrangement work?"

Kylo's brown eyes went wide, he walked over from his spot to stand before her. How could she possible thing this was a good idea? Why on earth would she agree when he could tell it was not something she wanted?

Kylo asked, his tone a little softer than before, but still incredulous, "You agree with them on this?"

Rey shut her eyes, "I don't want to stay married, but it's not just my reputation on the line here with this disaster. If this turns into a negative story, With The Resistance will suffer for it. I need the option that protects them best."

Dryden frowned at Rey, but turned his attention to Qi'ra, "Tell me more about it."

"This wouldn't be a long term thing," Qi'ra said to ease everyone's worries, "This isn't something that will have to last forever. Just long enough for reparations to be made and built on. They can divorce when their reputations are back on track."

"I cannot believe we are entertaining this idea," Hux spoke angrily, his eyes alight with fire, "They are getting an annulment."

"No, this needs more exploration first," Phasma argued, buying into the idea some more.

Hux couldn't believe it, "You cannot be serious Phasma!"

"Think about the call you got the other day," Phasma replied, a knowing look on her face, "You know what I'm talking about and why the press was needed. This could work in our favor if we play our cards right."

Kylo frowned at these words, "What call?"

Hux released a heavy sigh, "Ridley Scott called. You are in the running for his next movie, but the problem was you had little press which was better than this whirlwind. This storm could destroy your chances."

That news was enough to send Kylo through the roof. A frustrated yell escaped him. He stomped away from Rey and the others to go into his bed room, grabs pillow and just scream as loud as he could. For ages he had been trying to get on Scott's radar and this news was devastating. If this ruined his chance of working with this director, Kylo wasn't sure what he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

"I cannot believe this," Kylo said as he entered the living room, red in the face.

"It's no picnic for either of us," Rey said as she stood from her seat, "We have decisions to make. No one is forcing you to do this."

Kylo stared into her eyes, "What do you think on this idea? Honestly."

Rey glanced away from him, "I'm not thrilled about this, but I have to do whatever will save face for myself and With The Resistance. Whatever option hurts them less is the one I have to go with. And quite frankly I don't see any better options."

Kylo sighed, he looked to Qi'ra, "How long would we be married for?"

"At least six months," Qi'ra replied simply.

Phasma nodded, "Anything less is too short and longer will place too much strain on you two. The public will need to see a real marriage, you would have to show that to everyone."

"We couldn't go on with our business without each other around," Kylo said as he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. This just kept getting better.

Dryden spoke for the first time in awhile, "This could work well if we play it carefully. Qi'ra and Phasma need to put out a statement soon, then we all need to start organizing media of our own to put out."

"I need some talk show hosts," Phasma said to the other publicist.

"There's Oprah who does them from time to time, Hera Syndulla has good ratings, Daily Show," Qi'ra listed.

Phasma thought for a moment, "Hera likely will have the best viewership, but I'm worried since she does more comedy than serious."

Qi'ra nodded, "That's fair, but we need as many people to see this and she can be serious on her show sometimes. When it really matters."

"Fair enough," Phasma remarked, she pulled out her phone, "I'll get in contact with Hera's people to see if they can squeeze us in."

"I'll get to work on putting out a statement," Qi'ra said pulling out her IPad from her bag.

Rey took a quick breath, "Wait but there are so many questions we don't have answers to. Like how did we meet? How long have we been together?"

"Leave that to us," Phasma said with a grin, "We'll cover that. Today's Sunday so I imagine Hera may have some last minute shoots today, if things work out we can record tonight and it would air tomorrow morning."

"You mean we'd have to make an appearance today, for everyone to see tomorrow," Rey said in surprise.

"That'd be ideal," Phasma remarked.

The very thought of having appeared as a married couple on tv with virtually a stranger made her feel nauseous. How was she supposed to pull this off? There was so much she didn't know and way too many things that could go wrong, especially if she made a mistake. And her friends, how did they fit into this mess when it came to the story that she was selling?

Kylo could see Rey was beginning to get too lost in a spiral of thoughts and he understood the feeling. It was a lot to take in. While they weren't friends and had only known each other for less than twenty four hours, he wanted to assure her as best he could. It would be too much for them to handle alone, the only way they would get through this unscathed would be to work together. They would need to be a team as best as they possibly could.

He rested a hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort, "When we get out there, follow my lead. I'm a pretty good actor and know how to lead others in a scene, we'll just pretend we're in a movie shoot."

Rey could only nod. She wanted to throw up.

Dryden spoke to them, "The press will be tough on your friends and family, so I suggest you give them a heads up. Rey, that means calling her. I'll make sure your band mates know the story and what they can or can't say to the media."

Rey visibly swallowed, "I'll call Maz soon."

Kylo watched as Rey seemed to freeze at the mention of the one named Maz, who must have been someone close to her. Though he wondered why Dryden didn't say her parents there, perhaps she didn't have a good relationship with them. With that thought in mind lead Kylo to thinking of his own parents who he hadn't spoken to in years it seemed like. That certainly wouldn't be a fun time.

While Kylo had kept his family hidden and who he was a secret, he had a sneaking suspicion that was all about to fall apart. All because of a drunken wedding. Soon enough the managers and publicists were distracted with setting up and organizing everything. This made the actor and singer stand awkwardly by the bedroom door where the wedding certificate lay on the bed. They were in for a storm of gigantic proportions.

"We'll get through this," Kylo said with confident off look.

Rey replied absently. "I hope you're right."

Kylo released a bitter laugh, "We'll be married for six months. How do you think that will turn out?"

"I imagine we'll be ready to commit murder in two weeks," Rey said softly, though he saw a hint of a smile.

Kylo quirked his brow, "Sounds hopeful. A week tops in my mind. I hope you don't snore or sleep with the tv on, that's annoying and unnecessary."

Rey rolled her eyes, "You likely are a menace to live with, a neat freak I'm guessing."

"And a pig sty for you then," was Kylo's quick remark earning him a laugh from her. "Not so bad, us talking that is. Maybe we'll survive."

Rey nodded, "I should hope so…. I'm going to change, then make a phone call."

And with that Rey grabbed the bag Qi'ra bought for her and went to the bathroom to change leaving Kylo alone with their publicists and managers. However he didn't remain there long, he decided to head to the kitchen just down the hall to make some breakfast. Pancakes sounded pretty good and he couldn't deny that small flicker of hope that Rey would enjoy them to make this morning just a little easier than the events to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When Rey returned dressed in the clothes Qi'ra brought for her, her hair down instead of up as she was too tired and a little too overwhelmed to be bothered with it. Besides, she was so anxious about one particular phone call that she couldn't bring herself to do her hair in her usual style, the way Maz had helped her with. Rey looked at the group to see that Kylo was missing, she should have felt relieved that he was gone for a moment as she likely wouldn't be without him for months to come, but she felt his abscence and didn't like the feeling.

Dryden was the first to spot her on her return, he rose from his seat and gave a brief parting word to Qi'ra. She just nodded and went back to her conversation with Phasma and Hux, though Hux looked incredibly agitated as far as Rey could tell. She wondered what they were talking about, the plans and such things. A moment later, she was standing in front of Dryden who looked at her with concern, the frustration and annoyance he had on the phone was gone. He hadn't been kidding, he was relieved that this was the crazy fire he would have to put out instead of anything else.

"Have you spoken to Maz," Dryden asked her.

Rey looked away, "I can't, you have to talk to her."

"That's a terrible idea," Dryden told her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand your fear, but you know Maz won't be angry."

"How am I supposed to tell her this happened," Rey asked sadly.

All she wanted to do was cry, but she swallowed those tears. The dark words of a man she wished she could forget were seared into her brain and in this moment of fear, she could hear them loud and clear. Of course she knew that Maz wouldn't be that angry with her, that she would reassure her that it was okay, but Rey was so scared to tell her. While Rey wasn't a perfectly behaved teenager, she never did anything that would risk her new life. Even when Maz had encouraged Rey to take chances, to be rebellious and go out of her way to have a good time, but still Rey held back. This had to be the wildest thing she had ever done in her life.

"Go get some breakfast," Dryden told her, "Then you can make that call. I really think it will help you."

Rey nodded absently, "I know I'm overthinking it. I just don't want her to be disappointed in me."

Rey walked down the hall towards where she thought the kitchen was and soon enough, the smell of pancakes hit her. Curiosity spiked inside her as she stepped into the kitchen to see Kylo at the stove, putting pancakes onto multiple plates. Her stomach grumbled causing the actor to turn his attention to her. A smirk grew on his face and her cheeks felt incredibly hot.

"I hope you like pancakes," Kylo said handing her a plate.

Rey took it gratefully, "I do. They're a favorite of mine actually. I didn't realize you could cook."

He gave her a funny look, "Do I give off the impression that I don't know how?"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that," Rey said quickly, "I just- nevermind. I'm not great at small talk."

Kylo let a smile grow, "I can relate to that. Tell me, are you secretly a renowned chef?"

Rey snickered, "Not at all. I can make cereal and frozen dinners on a good day. On a bad day, well it's best to call the fire department in advance to let them know something will go wrong."

Kylo gaped at her for a moment then a laugh left him. It was deep and hearty, Rey found she enjoyed the sound and did her very best to shove the idea away. Plenty of times she found people's laughs to sound pleasant so there was no need for her to be worried about the sound of his laugh.

"You need a teacher is all," Kylo said, his brown eyes found hers, "Since we'll be spending a good amount of time together, I'll teach you some tricks so you can eat better than a college student."

This made Rey smile at him, "That would be nice… you're taking all this well."

Kylo knew that this entire situation was a little more than a nightmare for her and there was still more to come, so he wanted to make this as easy on her as he could. He liked her, she seemed like a genuine person filled with something he couldn't quite name. While this wasn't how he would have chosen to get to know her, he would make the best of it for both their sakes.

"Don't worry, on the inside I've destroyed most of this apartment in a fit with some screaming," he quipped, he shrugged lightly, "We can't run from it. I've found it's best to make the most of the situation. Besides, there are worst people I could have drunkeningy married."

This made Rey chuckle. He did have a point there, this wouldn't be the worst. In silence he went to set up more plates of pancakes and silently, Rey helped him to put them down. He said nothing to her, but he flashed her a sweet smile that he noticed gave her cheeks a slight pink hue. So she felt it too, that was good for him to know.

Hux entered the kitchen a moment after they finished setting up the plates. He gave Rey a scathing look, but it was gone as quickly as it came due to Kylo sending him a glare ten times more menacing. Hux was a hard person to get along with on a good day and he had a bad habit of getting on people's bad sides first.

"I was sent to inform you both on the plans. This evening you two will have dinner with the band mates and friends. Hera will be doing an exclusive interview tomorrow morning," Hux explained, his hands clasped behind his back.

Rey blinked in surprise, "What? Why are we doing that? The dinner I mean."

Hux raised an eyebrow at her, "This will be your first public appearance as a married couple, it would do good to see you surrounded by friends and people you care about. Phasma suggested bringing any relatives-"

"No," Kylo interrupted, his face twisted in annoyance, "No family members. Friends, fine."

"You won't be able to avoid them forever," Hux stated flatly.

Kylo leaned forward, "I'll avoid it as long as possible. The media doesn't even know my family relations, so that is an entirely different beast that doesn't need to be brought out."

The air grew incredibly tense, Rey almost felt like she was being suffocated by the change in atmosphere. She knew nothing about Kylo Ren, as she glanced between the men she wondered what his parents names were and why he didn't want them at the dinner. However she didn't want Maz to be at this dinner either, so she supposed she could understand where he was coming from with not wanting relatives there.

"Fine. You can contact your friends, ensure they attend this dinner. Rey, I suggest if you have anyone besides your band mates that you want to come, message them immediately," Hux told them with a nod of his head.

With that, Hux took a plate of pancakes and stalked away from the husband and wife. Rey was uncertain on what she should say or do now. As she studied Kylo for a moment, she could see the anger in his eyes and some pain in them. He glanced at her, the fire didn't leave his eyes immediately, but Rey watched it fade away. Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Rey stopped.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Rey said, "Let's finish these pancakes. They smell wonderful."

Kylo flashed her a grateful look and the two got back to work.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Rey said out of nowhere as far as Kylo was concerned.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, "Stop thinking so much. You need to relax, make the cameras believe that you are head over heels in love."

Rey scoffed slightly, "Easy for you to say, aren't you an Oscar winner?"

"Academy," Kylo told her.

The two were riding in the back of a limo on their way to have dinner with Rey's bandmates and Kylo's oldest friends. Ever since the pancakes were eaten earlier in the day, Rey and Kylo had been drilled on making up their story. The biggest issue they had in their background was trying to figure out when and how they met. Trying to find a place where the two of them had been at the same time took a great deal of digging and a lot of hassle. However it had been Dryden who figured it out.

There had been a Super Bowl party the two of them had attended, albeit at different times, but considering how wild the party had gotten it was a minor thing that could be dealt with. The pair had been introduced to each other through a woman named Zorri. Zorri was a good friend to Poe and as luck would have it Kylo was an acquaintance of Zorri. The meeting took place at this part where With The Resistance had performed for a minute. Though technically Kylo had left before their performance, it was likely that no one would be certain of that.

They met, dated for awhile then got engaged. They planned to be engaged for a year, but after a night out on the town and a few drinks too many, they got married. The story wasn't perfect, but it would have to do for now and they would be able to build it up. Kylo would treat as method acting, a character he would need to portray in the public for the following months that he and Rey remained married. However he wondered how easy or difficult it would be.

Introducing Rey to his friends would show just how easy or hard this was about to get for them. Calling them friends was pushing it a bit too. On the one hand Kylo could describe them as brothers, but on the other when push came to shove, they weren't necessarily in it for a long haul. Kylo didn't trust them that they would keep this secret, that they would be fully able to work with and pretend like they knew. It wasn't hard for people to know that Kylo was private, that if his close friends weren't in on the secret dating and engagement then it wouldn't be hard to believe. Besides, Kylo didn't want them in on all of this. It made him uncomfortable and the story could survive without their add ons.

Rey on the other hand couldn't. Considering how she spent nearly every second of every day with her band, them not knowing or at least not suspecting something over time would have been a big flaw. Not to mention the connecting person was through her bandmate Poe Dameron. Poe was the most clued in on the matter, her bandmates a little less. Kylo wouldn't say he was nervous to meet her close friends, but he had to admit he wasn't exactly excited about the endeavor. Rey was nervous, that much he could tell and considering how much she talked about the nerves. However he couldn't blame her for it.

"We can do this," Kylo told her after some moments of silence.

Rey leaned back, she fidgeted with her black sheer sleeves, "I hope so. There's a lot riding on this to go well."

Kylo didn't argue that. Her career as well as her friends was in more jeopardy than his own. He could survive without the movie deal up in the air, they could not survive any big scandals that could tear them down. Though Kylo didn't understand why it would matter so much, he did know that With The Resistance faced an overwhelming amount of critism across all the media. It had been luck and the love of their supporters that kept them afloat for so long, it reminded Kylo of that kpop group BTS.

The limo came to halt outside Forma Pasta Factory, an upscale Italian restaurant that was a favorite of Rey's and secretly Kylo's. The choice to come here was because the area was nice, all guests had been here before and the paparazzi were familiar with the place. It didn't take long for the people dressed in black with their cameras flashing to spot the parked limo. Rey felt sick to her stomach, how was she supposed to act like a madly in love wife when she could barely keep her head on straight?

Kylo took her hand, "Are you ready Mrs Ren?"

Rey released a weak laugh, "I hope so."

"I won't let you fall," Kylo told her sincerely, "Just, think of a happy memory and focus on that. Whenever I need to play a part and I'm having trouble getting in charactet, I call on a memory with the emotion I need and get absorbed in it. Try that, it will distract you and put on the face you need for these scum."

Rey swallowed. As Kylo stepped out of the limo, he held the door open for her and had his hand waiting for her. Rey moved, but she felt like she was sluggish and wading through a pool. With that in mind she thought back to her first outing with Maz. She hadn't been in her care for long and Maz wanted to treat her, to take her out to the malls and get her anything she desired, no matter how much it costs.

Thinking of Maz made Rey both want to laugh and cry at the pain in her chest. However she clung to that memory, to that Saturday morning where she felt like regular girl for the first day in her life. How happy she had been to spend time with someone who had been looking for her, someone who had been waiting and thrilled to have her. It had been a strange and foreign idea to Rey, but learning that she was cared for, even if she never knew it at the time, filled her with a kind of warmth she didn't know existed.

Rey slipped her hand into Kylo's and allowed him to pull her up from the limo. The flashing lights of the cameras were blinding, but Rey's smile was just as bright as she tried to lose herself in the time she spent with Maz that first weekend. Instead of the flashing cameras of the paparazzi, she saw the flashing light of the camera from the photobooth at the mall. Those little pictures she still carried with her everywhere. Even though she was still avoiding that phone call, she still had that picture with her. As Kylo guided her up the stairs, his hand on the small of her back, she was hit by a memory from their wedding night.

_Kylo was lying on the asphalt, she lying beside him. They were holding each other's hand, but in their free hands they held photographs. Kylo held the one from the photo booth of her and Maz while she was holding one of him with an older man. His grandfather._

"Not bad," Kylo whispered when the restaurant doors closed behind them, keeping the paparazzi out, "You looked happy. What were you thinking about? If I may ask."

Rey glanced up at him, her mouth parted in surprise. "Oh, just a day out with someone close to me."

Kylo nodded approvingly. The hostess greeted them and lead to their table with a polite grin. It didn't take long for them to spot their table as all her bandmates and Kylo's friends were told to arrive first to get the table. Rey was pleased to see her friends, she hadn't seen them since their last rehearsal yesterday, but it had felt like days had passed instead of only twenty four hours. Finn was the first to spot her, he and the rest of her mates were on their feet and making their over to her. Rey hesitantly let go of Kylo to greet them, hugs all around.

"Hey pretty lady!"

"Look the newest bride has graced us with her presence."

"Congratulations. Even though i'm salty I wasn't your maid of honor."

"As if that spot was yours."

"I'll have you know it was clearly mine."

Rey laughed as she hugged each of her mates, their banter easing her nerves. When she separated from the hugs, she gave them all a once over to see they were each in nice attire like the restaurant called for. Poe and Finn in nice suits, Rose in a gorgeous gold dress and Jannah in a divine red one.

"You all look wonderful," Rey said grinning, "Thank you, so much for coming. Uh, guys I want to introduce you to my- my husband."

Kylo flashed them a charming smile. "I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Poe was the first to speak to him, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"_I actually knew Poe Dameron for a while," Kylo said a bit uncomfortably._

_Rey blinked in surprise, "Really? When did you two know each other?"_

"_An airforce academy," Kylo replied, he looked to their PR team, "We can't use that as an in though or a mutual between us."_

_Qi'ra frowned, "Why not? It would be perfect."_

_Hux cut in. "He's right. He knew Poe as different person, we cannot allow that to come to light."_

Rey felt tension rise in the air from the interaction, it made her even more curious as to what the two knew of each other. However it was story she knew would take time to hear, one that likely wouldn't be told tonight.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Rose said shaking Kylo's hand.

"Indeed, anyone who can make Rey a romantic is right in our book," Jannah remarked with a cheeky grin.

Rey chuckled slightly bitter, "Thanks for that Jan, appreciate it."

Kylo smirked, "I take it there's a story there."

"Not one you need to hear just yet," Rey said quickly, but she still grinned, "Let's all sit down and not keep your friends waiting."

At those words, Kylo's expression shifted to blank before returning to it's almost relaxed look. The group made their back to the table where four men and two women were sitting, friends of Kylo. As they made it closer, Rey felt her stomach seize and she gripped Kylo's hand just a bit tighter than before. Though she hadn't realized they were holding hands which caused her to try and release his hand, but he held in place. As if to remind her, he was still there with her and not alone. A young man with dark brown hair greeted them first. He offered his hand to Kylo who took it, gripping it for a moment with a stern expression before laughing.

"Always a pleasure Kuruk," Kylo said, he glanced to his other friends, "Nice to see the gangs all here."

"All your knights," Kuruk said with a smirk.

The young man's brown gaze turned to Rey then, though his smile was kind, Rey didn't like the look in his eyes. As if he could see right through her act, as if he knew that this was a facade. The thought wouldn't have unsettled her so much if not for the fact that Kylo didn't want to tell any of his friends. It was because of this, she felt uneasy under their stares. Kylo didn't mention much about any of them, but he did tell her two important things that made him look miserable. If they were lucky, she wouldn't have to rely on the knowledge he gave, but Kylo didn't seem so optimistic about that. Kuruk took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Anyone who can saddle this son of a gun must be something special," Kuruk said releasing her hand, "However did you do it?"

Rey forced what she hoped was an easy smile, "Fate was in my favor."

"Only fate could get him hitched," said a woman with vibrant red hair.

"It's a great story," Kylo said still grinning, but Rey felt him tense beside her. "Let's get some appetizers out first, then you can hear all the dirty little details."

Kuruk nodded, "Can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all your support! I hope you are all staying safe out wherever you are!**

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rey all but collapsed into her seat while Kylo took the one across from her, which she was only minorly annoyed by considering all the other seats he could have taken. It was only the two of them on this craft, both of their publicists teams had already left the state to fly to Los Angeles before the dinner leaving the two of them behind. Currently they were on Kylo's plane, traveling with their personal air plan allowed a chance to avoid the press for a little longer before the storm began.

The dinner hadn't been an ugly event, the press outside was mostly tame and the meal with everyone hadn't been a total nightmare. It was filled with some laughter and a good bit of tension that Rey certainly could have done without. Kylo's friends were an interesting bunch to say the least, Rey couldn't quite figure them out. Their humor was dark, each one seemed to have their own brand of passion, Kuruk didn't like her much though Victoria was pleasant enough. Though even with some of their nicer parts, Rey wasn't sure if she was a fan of them. Kylo had mentioned he enjoyed her friends at the dinner which made Rey feel guilty that she didn't like his friends.

"Congratulations are in order," Kylo said leaning back in his seat, "You made it through a meal with my associates."

Rey raised an eyebrow, "You sound surprised?"

"Good, because I am. I hardly enjoy their company, I don't imagine you did," Kylo remarked.

Rey glanced at him, "I can't say I liked your friends very much, but they weren't horrible to be with. You don't get along with them?"

Kylo shrugged, "We're close enough. They are an acquired taste to be sure, but now I hope you see the reason why I didn't want them in on our dirty little secret."

Rey made a face at his phrasing, "I wouldn't call it a dirty little secret."

Kylo scoffed, he shook his head, "It'd be the biggest news and scandal of the year, of the decade even should people learn of this fake marriage."

For awhile Rey didn't say anything, she glanced out the window on her left rather than look at him for the next few moments. Anger wasn't the right emotion she was feeling, but to a certain degree she supposed that was accurate enough. It was a scandal and it would bring about a newstorm for the public to devour, likely even more than they would eat up the story. If things went awry, it could be the end of her career and her friends.

"Why are you so calm about it," Rey said, her tone sharp, "As if it's nothing more than a hiccup."

Kylo quirked a brow at her, "Apologies. Would you rather I throw a temper tantrum? Maybe I can flip some tables, scream into a pillow? I have a good deal of pent up energy, I certainly wouldn't mind letting it out into the open, but I know that my usual bouts make others uncomfortable."

"And you're holding back for my benefit," Rey questioned, her tone lost it's fire.

"Something like that," Kylo said curtly.

Rey didn't give him a verbal response. Instead she just leaned back into her seat, she strapped her seat belt on and listened as the captain went over some safety instructions. The plane wouldn't take off for another thirty minutes, so there still time, but she wished they could leave now. The sooner they made it to Los Angeles, the sooner they could get some rest and get through the interview tomorrow faster. They had run through some practice questions, they had rehearsed all kinds of questions and responses to whatever anyone could ask.

At the dinner, there had been a number of questions thrown their way. Kylo thought it was a great practice run, but Rey hadn't been so sure. Snippets of the conversation seemed to ring in her ears, the questions of his friends combined with the ones from her own. Considering how much time she spent with her bandmates, they had to be given a little more information about the situation. Originally Kylo's team said that only the people in his apartment could knew that it wasn't a real marriage, that it had really been two strangers meeting. However Dryden was quick to shut that down.

With The Resistance spent more than ninety percent of their time together, they would have more than doubt about Rey and Kylo's relationship being a sham, they would have proof. So they each were given a bit more information on the matter, mostly to ensure that they could handle some press if asked any questions. The only one who knew the whole story had been Poe because of his connection to Zorii who was also given the details. Eventually she would have to tell her friends and she didn't want that conversation, yet the idea of having to hide this forever hurt just as much if not more.

"Are you alright, you look pale," Kylo asked worriedly.

Rey shut her eyes, "I'm fine. I just need to sleep. We have that interview tomorrow."

Kylo took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Right. I've never been on Hera before, but your group has."

"It was more than a year ago, I didn't do a lot of the talking," Rey replied looking uncomfortable.

"Why not," Kylo asked with a frown, "I thought you were the lead."

Rey licked her lips, "More or less the lead. We all share it equally, it's only in interviews like that where I fade to the back. It's easier for me."

Making music and dancing had been a surprise for Rey, she hadn't meant for it to ever turn into something like this. It was more for herself and one of the only constants she had in her life before Maz. When this group formed, she was able to find what she believed a family of friends was like and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Yet she couldn't deny the moments of discomfort it brought, with the world watching her and focusing on every mistake, every misstep. It killed pieces of her, truthfully it did. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, there was always something missing from her life. That she didn't feel at home, ever really and it was because she never truly had one.

Kylo observed Rey in silence for a while, uncertain of what he should say to her next. Though her last words left the conversation open, the look on her face and sorrow in her eyes made him think she was far away. He knew that a lot was riding on this interview, it would be their second appearance to the public as a couple and a more official one at that. This interview needed to go well for both of their sakes.

"We know what questions she'll ask," Kylo told her, "We can run through them if you think it will help."

Rey opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she heard her phone ring. Her hazel eyes glistened when she saw who was calling. Uneasily, she took the phone into her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I, I have to take this."

Kylo nodded, "I'll give you some privacy."

Rey said nothing as Kylo left to walk to a different part of the plane. The phone still rang, she knew if she didn't answer it soon it would go to voicemail and she would have to call back. She had managed to avoid calling all day, she knew that pushing it off further wouldn't do her any good. However she just knew once she started speaking, she may not be able to keep her tone even or stop the tears. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Hi," Rey said, her voice already shaking.

"Oh Rey, you sound awful," Maz commented, Rey could practically see her pitiful, but amused expression. "How are you holding up kiddo?"

Rey swallowed thickly, "I'm so, so sorry Maz. I, I never meant for-"

Maz cut her off, "I'm going to stop you there, you don't need to apologize to me. This is the craziest thing I've ever seen you do and I have to admit, I'm a little excited."

Rey choked out a laugh, "Excited?"

"Certainly. You always played things so safe, now look at you," Maz said chuckling, "Off traveling around the globe, getting married in the early hours and who knows what else."

"Still," Rey said, her lips trembling slightly, "I just, I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"And as I've told you a hundred times before, you could never disappoint me. The only thing I'm upset about is the fact I wasn't invited to this shot gun wedding," Maz told her, Rey could hear her smile.

"My deepest apologies," Rey said running her fingers through her hair.

Maz was silent for a moment, "Now tell me honestly, how are you handling this?"

Rey shook her head, "I'd rather talk about anything else than this."

"Alright, I won't push you for now," Maz said softly, "It's getting late and I imagine sleep is what you need. Try to rest Rey, everything will be just fine."

* * *

Interview

* * *

"You two definitely looked more than lovestruck as far as the covers of Eadu and Outer Rim are concerned," Hera said with a sweet smile looking at Rey and Kylo.

Tabloids, blogs and more were quick to publish the new photos of the newly weds together in New York from the dinner just last night. Everyone everywhere was talking about Rey and Kylo's marriage, along with the storm of speculations going all over the place. Today would be the day that the world would get their answers on the mystery. Kylo felt confident in their abilities to do it, but Rey still felt sick to her stomach about the whole thing. However she knew now wasn't the time for her to lose her nerve, she just needed to keep it together. This was no different than her performances, except there was no crowd, no music or dancing. She felt sick again.

"Though you have to understand why some people would be doubtful, it did just pop up out of nowhere," Hera added, a kind look in her eyes and a soft smile.

As Kylo met her gaze, he understood why people often jumped at the chance to talk to her. Even with her icy blue eyes that were striking against her chocolate skin, her demeanor was friendly and her kind gestures made it seem like you could tell her anything, that it would only reach her ears despite the fact that camera's were pointed at them.

"We realize that Hera," Kylo said after a brief pause, he placed his hand over Rey's, "We had a lot to drink and it definitely wasn't the way we planned for our wedding night to go. But we love each other, it doesn't matter so much how we got there. Only that it was together."

Kylo turned to gaze at his wife then, his brown eyes almost mesmerizing her own and letting himself be lost for a moment in her hazel gaze. When she had come out of the changing room this morning before they took a seat here, he had been mildly blown away by the dress she was wearing. Not because it was glamorous or anything like that, but made her dress was floral one, it was soft and subtle.

Qi'ra said it would be best that neither of them look outlandish, the people needed to see that they were just two people in love and not trying to show off to the world. More like they were humble and trying to be 'low key' about it. So Rey had on a gentle floral dress, her hair in soft waves around her shoulders. Kylo typically wore the darkest clothes possible, but today he had on grey pants, a light blue shirt and black blazer. They couldn't get him to negotiate that. Besides, it still matched Rey's attire enough.

"Yes," Hera said softly, "Though everyone was surprised. Especially with you, Rey."

Rey did her best not to fidget or show how uncomfortable she was about this entire thing, like she kept reminding herself, she couldn't fall apart. Too many people were counting on her. The quick acting lessons Kylo gave her were on repeat in her mind, she had to play this part to a T and hope and pray no one could see through her facade.

Rey put on an embarrassed smile, which Kylo knew wasn't fake, "I know. It was certainly out of character. Even though I don't condone our actions, I am pleased to be able to call him my husband today. Everyone is meant to do something out of this world in their lifetime and the way it happened, this I guess was mine."

Kylo didn't fight a proud smile on his face. That was perfect and he could tell that she was handling this, no, she was owning it.

Hera laughed sweetly, they joined her, "You are right there about doing something out of this world. Everyone was so surprised considering no one even knew you two knew each other, let alone were a couple."

Rey answered, her tone easy, "We had actually met a handful of months ago at a Superbowl party."

Hera leaned forward slightly in interest, "How did that come about?"

"Zorii Bliss introduced us at the Palms," Kylo said, he looked pleased.

Hera's gaze lit up in recognition, "Zorii Bliss, the famous tennis player introduced you two?"

Kylo nodded, "The very same. It turns out she was friends with Rey's band mate Poe."

"Poe and Zorii grew up together, we were talking and she introduced us," Rey added.

"And I have never been more indebted to someone in my life. I owe Zorii a great deal for bringing us together," Kylo said flashing a charming smile.

Rey chuckled, "We do owe Zorii. I am truly one of the luckiest women alive."

Kylo shook his head, looking a little sheepish, "Truthfully, I don't know what she sees in me."

"You are a heart throb and were one of Hollywood's most elgible bachelor's, I can see all the girls and boys swooning now," Hera said lightly, then her tone shifted a bit, "Tell us Rey, what do you love about Kylo Ren?"

Rey was sure to keep herself composed and ignored the feeling of Kylo's eyes on her. They had rehearsed a hundred times this morning, every question that Hera asked was one they had planned for and practiced, yet this one seemed to make her uneasy. She didn't have long to mull over an answer, she knew what she needed to say.

"I had been worried about him at first, especially given my track record in relationships, but after spending some time with him and going on a few dates, I realized I had no reason to be afraid," Rey said, hoping she sounded vulnerable enough.

"In what way," Hera questioned, her expression interested to hear more.

"My whole I've often felt like an outsider, that no one would ever know me. Would truly know me that is, but Kylo…" Rey paused and looked at him with an endearing gaze, shining eyes, "he knows me. I love that he and I can understand each other better than anyone else ever could. That when I look at him, when I'm with him… I'm home."

Kylo smiled at her, he didn't have to push it forward as it just came to him. He had to give Rey props for her words and acting, she had been selling herself short and he found himself wanting to believe her words. A part of him couldn't deny the sting that this wasn't real. For some moments, he wished that it were. The thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when Hera spoke again.

"Would you say that is the big difference between this relationship and your last with Ochi," Hera questioned.

Kylo felt Rey's hand tighten ever so slightly around his as she spoke, "Definitely."

Hera pressed on, "Kylo, what brought you to Rey? Given she is different than the previous romances you've had."

Kylo agreed with an easy smile, "Yes, Rey is different and it's one of the many things I love about her. When we first met, I hadn't thought much would come from it, but after getting to know her, I realized how wrong I was."

"You'll have to tell us more," Hera said, a knowing look on her face.

"Despite our differences in a number of areas, it was clear that we had even more in common," Kylo replied smoothly, "We are able to compliment each other. While in some cases we are black and white, in other cases we are very much grey."

"Taking a step back, when you explained how you met. How were you able to keep it a secret for so long," Hera asked, her words a bit slower than before. "You've been an item for months, but it is hard to see how."

"Being in the public eye has it's down falls, it takes a particularly difficult toll on a relationship especially in the early stages. We wanted to ensure we could be a couple without all eyes on us," Rey answered softly.

Kylo nodded in agreement, "We wanted our private lives to be just that, private. I spend majority of my time out of the public eye when I can help it, so much so my publicist's gets on me for hiding away." The three of them shared a laugh before he continued, "There are a lot of external forces that can damage a relationship, we wanted to remove as much of them as we could and focus internally."

"You say that like you've had some experience with it," Hera prodded lightly.

It was then Rey felt Kylo tense beside her and there was a flicker of something in gaze that she couldn't place, only that she knew it wasn't pleasant. She knew, based on their creating backstory session, that Kylo was not a romantic. He had a difficult time believing in love, finding the one, soulmates and anything to do with serious committed relationships, believing them doomed from the start. Rey wondered just what experiences may have lead them to that view.

"I'm cynical at heart and my perspectives of romance and love have been skewed The idea of finding the one or having a soulmate seemed ridiculous to me. A little more than a fantasy," Kylo admitted, his words were quicker than normal, but not that noticeable. He turned to look at Rey, his brown eyes focused only on hers, "But then I met Rey. Everything changed."

Hera's voice was almost mystical as she spoke, "Would you say she's the one?"

Kylo visibly swallowed, he spoke with sincerity that Rey had never seen on another, "Absolutely. I've been surrounded by darkness my whole life, but when I found Rey… I could see again. That darkness and pain left me because she is light, the light of my life."

Rey could only watch him and tried to ignore the feeling of wanting his words to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not super familiar with Legends or the now non-canon EU characters, but they do make an appearance in this chapter and will continue to appear as the story goes on. In Legends, Han and Leia have three kids named Jaina, Jacen and Anakin while Luke has a son named Ben. So in this story and in another story of mine, it's the opposite. Han and Leia have Ben while Luke has Jaina, Jacen and Anakin II. As always, thank you guys for the support! Hope you're having a fun start to your week :)**

**Summary: Rey is the frontwoman of the ever growing popular Co-Ed group With The Resistance and Kylo Ren is an actor who has taken Hollywood by storm. One chance meeting, some drinks and wedding bells will change their lives forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The interview had gone off remarkably well as far as everyone at this table was concerned. Once the interview ended, Rey and Kylo made their way back to the hotel before meeting up at Dryden's home to finish discussing the next plan of attack as the interview was only one of many steps. That didn't sit all too well with either Rey or Kylo, but they knew that they were getting into a very public marriage. This marriage would consume their days for the next few months.

Rey could hardly touch her food as she listened to everyone rattle all the places she and Kylo would need to go as a couple, though it was not nearly as many as she thought. Given that With The Resistance was doing some charity shows around the country, Kylo would need to make an appearance to as many of them as he possibly could. So far there was only one of her performances he wouldn't be able to make because he was getting to the last stages of his latest movie project. That wasn't a problem or anything, Rey already felt strange enough about him having to go to all the other shows and more. Then there was the premiere of one of his other movies that would be out in a month that she would need to attend with him.

Kylo had spent at least twenty minutes trying to argue that promoting their fake marriage like it was a tour was ridiculous. It would be more important for them to get back to their regular lives. While their team did agree on getting back to their careers, they would have to get back to them together which was where Rey felt the most uneasy.

Her gaze was focused the ocean she could see from her spot at the table, trying to let the sight of the waves moving back and forth bring her some form of comfort. Most of her childhood was spent in places like Arizona, where it was more of a desert and the waters were far away. However she always wished she lived near the ocean or near a lake, the sight of the waves seemed to calm her down and let her relax. Watching the waves brought her some semblance of peace. It didn't last long.

"Rey, are you even listening," questioned Hux with an incredulous and annoyed expression.

Rey jumped slightly, snapping gaze back to the table, "What? Yes, sorry."

In all honestly Rey hadn't heard a single word since Dryden had shut Kylo down on the whole getting back to their separate careers. With all the attention back on her, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to keep the blood rush from showing on her cheeks. This was serious and she knew she should be paying closer attention, but her head felt too clouded for that and she honestly wanted to go hide in her car that was on the other side of the country. It had only been two days since she had drunkenly married Ren, tomorrow the interview would be everywhere.

Rey shook her head once, "I'm listening now."

Kylo gave her a concerned and curious look, he caught her up to speed, "We were just talking about the most unfortunate part of this deal."

"We're trying to set up a time where the two of you can meet each other's families," Phasma explained, her tone clear, "Now that friends have been handled, family is a crucial step and not just for the public."

Kylo watched as the color drained from Rey's face, he imagined he looked similar to her when Phasma first the words to him minutes ago. The history with his family was not a pleasant one and he would have preferred not to be bothered with it at all, but it couldn't be helped. For his entire career he had managed to put distance between him and his family, only now for that distance to close with the introduction of his wife.

"Since Kylo is set to finish filming Monday and then Rey's next event isn't for another two weeks, it is the best time for the pair of you to see your families and go on a honeymoon," Qi'ra told them, "It'd be better that you go on the honeymoon first then see the parents, but we know that makes seeing your relatives a bit harder."

Phasma added, "It works better for publicity to see you on your honeymoon first, but family is going to be a beast on it's own."

Kylo sighed heavily, "Or we could just skip the whole relatives part. It's not like the press is going to be staking outside our families houses. Not when they don't know who they are."

Dryden shook his head, "That won't last long. You have some buffering there Kylo with whatever arrangement you have with your family that's kept them hidden from the spotlight to the point where no one knows their names, but Rey is not as lucky."

It was true. When Rey had risen to stardom, she had done everything in her power to keep the media from knowing her background. The worst part of her background was hidden away, no one would ever see it, but despite all her efforts Maz had been brought in. Maz hadn't minded the public eye on her, it made her little business grow into a medium one and it also gave foster parents some more exposure. Maz was her godmother, but she had been her foster mother before that revelation had been revealed. It worked out for the most part either way, but it wasn't common knowledge and if that news did get out it was only a matter of time before other connections were made.

"Maz can handle the press if they come knocking," Rey said confidently, "But I suppose the sooner we see her and Kylo's family, the sooner the press will leave them alone."

Dryden nodded in agreement, "Exactly. The quicker you're there, the quicker the press will have to leave them alone for any other details."

"I've managed to keep my family out of the public eye for years," Kylo remarked bitterly, "Why do they need to be present now?"

Hux gave Kylo an annoyed look, "Your family has not been in hiding Ren. They are very much out in the open and public figures. This is your marriage, they need to be all over it. It is time for you to use your lineage."

If not for the witnesses around this table, Kylo would have jumped across the table and tried to strangle Hux for his words. For his entire career he had kept his relations hidden, no one in the media knew who his true parents were and he wanted it to stay that way. Not because he wanted to protect his family from the public eye, but because he didn't want any connection to them anymore.

As far as the world was concerned, Kylo Ren's family died when he was younger. Soon as the press got a hint that he came from an influential line, he would lose his mind. It wouldn't hurt his career if the world knew his parents or uncle or grandparents for that matter, if anything it would only boost his fame. However he didn't want that, he wanted nothing more than to sever all ties with his supposed family.

"I think that's enough for today," Rey said a bit suddenly, casting a worried glance at Kylo before turning to the table, "We've finished the interview, we got a schedule for the most part put together. We know what we need to do and we should just rest before the storm comes."

"Couldn't agree more," Kylo said rising to his feet, there was a dark look in his eyes, his voice coated in strained politeness, "Thanks for the meal and all your help. We can regroup tomorrow. In the meantime, I think Rey and I should go."

No one said anything to stop him. It was an unspoken agreement to let the singer and actor leave without a fight. Given the stress of the past few days, it was only fair to give them an afternoon off before things really started to kick off. Tomorrow morning their interview would be all over the headlines, good reports and bad ones would rush to the front of entertainment news. They could use this time to settle their nerves and get ready for their new lives together.

Kylo turned away from the group when there was no objection, he was prepared to stalk out of there, but paused. He glanced down at Rey who had yet to move from her spot, her gaze far off. It was clear to see she internalizing her struggles with this more than he was, which he guessed he could understand. After all, Kylo Ren wasn't really known for his outburst, though they did happen. He hid everything behind a mask.

Rey rose from her seat, she glanced around the table before saying, "Thank you for all your help. It's just, it's a lot."

Then she walked past Kylo, leaving him and their team of publicists and managers for a second. However he did not remain in his spot long. He'd had enough of all the talk about the marriage about what his life would look like for the next six months at least. It was most definitely time for him and his new wife to be alone with just themselves or even without each other. Once they got into the car they took here, he climbed into the driver's seat and she the passenger seat. Kylo offered up his home, but was more than fine to go to her own if that made her feel better which Rey was grateful for. It was going to be more than nice to be able to lie in her own bed, even if she had a new permanent house guest.

Where the two were going to live had come up at the lunch in, however it was decided that Rey and Kylo would buy a house together and move into that one in the coming weeks. The pair arrived to her beach house and thankfully, the press weren't parked outside waiting for their arrival, Rey wanted to claim that was because no one knew she lived here, but she couldn't be sure. It was likely due to the fact that Rey almost never came to this property and the press had only come here when she and her bandmates had been staying there for a few days.

The thought of her mates made Rey's chest tighten. As she glanced at the time, she realized had things not gone so crazy with Kylo and derail her life, she would have been as one of their singing rehearsals. It was often horrifying and remarkable how quickly things change. Kylo pulled the car into her drive way under that went under the house, the beach house was one floor, but raised up at a second floor height. The exited the car in silence and made their way up the steps to the front door.

The familiar smell of sandalwood reached Rey as she opened the front door, a warm feeling of relief hit her. Rey glanced back at Kylo as he shut the door, his towering frame in all dark clothing almost made him look out of place in comparison to the lighter colors and openness of her house.

A bit sheepish, she gestured around the area, "Not much, but it serves it's purpose. Um, straight this way is the living room and here on the left is the kitchen. Over here, down the hall on the right our the bed rooms. Mine is on the left, you can take either on the right."

Kylo nodded in acknowledgement as he followed her to the living room, "It's a nice home."

"Yeah," Rey said softly, "Make yourself at home."

Kylo nodded wordlessly this time and showed himself to one of the guest rooms so that he could gather his thoughts. He'd barely been able to lay down on the guest bed for a few moments before his phone rang. It seemed everyone wanted to talk to him now, it was slowly driving him up the wall. With a quiet grown he looked to see who was calling him and dread washed over every part of his mind. The past two days he had been able to dodge her calls, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. Especially now since he would need Rey to meet his family which included the ever present pains that were his cousins.

"Jaina," Kylo said, his tone dripping in annoyance, "What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

He could practically hear her scowling, "Not the time to be cute with me. We've been trying to reach for days! You're a married man now, I see congratulations are in order. When should I send a gift?"

"Not it's your turn not to be cute," Kylo hissed back at her, eyes narrowed at the ceiling.

"That's going to be difficult. You sound worn out, I imagine getting drunkenly married in New York was it, will do that to a person," Jaina remarked, bitter and sarcastic.

Kylo let out a huff, "I'd rather not be lectured, I've been scolded enough for this."

Jaina scoffed, "Clearly you haven't been seeing as I'm the only one you've answered the phone for. Aunt Leia is all worried, Uncle Han beside himself though almost smug, dare I say proud."

"That's a first," Kylo commented dryly, hoping that would hide the pang of guilt and anger he felt.

"Are you alright," Jaina asked next, her tone has softened considerably.

Kylo didn't say anything for a few moments, "Exhausted, it's been a demanding few days."

"Can't imagine why, when's the divorce or I guess annulment," Jaina questioned, he heard her pour herself a drink.

"We're not getting one," Kylo told her, his throat tightened a bit, "Rey and I are going to say married."

The sound of clattering reached his ears, followed by cursing that most certainly wasn't coming from her. The second voice was definitely his other cousin. Likely Jaina had him on speaker phone and was letting him listen in on the conversation.

He heard her hiss a be quiet before speaking to him, "You cannot be serious right. She's a stranger! You don't know her."

Kylo scoffed, "How would you know that? For all you know I have been secretly dating her for months and we just decided to get to married."

Jaina was silent for a while, "I'd like to think you would have told me at least that you were serious with someone."

"We've hardly spoken in years Jaina, it's entirely possible," Kylo told her pointedly, he sounded harsher than he intended.

Jaina sighed, "Alright fine. But you've never been a romantic, so this is big news not just to the public. So you guys are staying married, what for? Wouldn't it be easier to get an annulment?"

Kylo shook his head, not that she could see him, "Surprisingly no. The annulment would end up doing more damage to her career than mine whereas the marriage gives both of us a boost. We stay married for a little while, then divorce when this whole thing has died down."

"I suppose," Jaina replied with a slight drawl, "What is your wife like then? Will we meet her?"

Kylo barely held back a groan, "Unfortunately to make it all the more believable, the whole family will meet her. I'll have to bring her over for something."

"I'll pretend you didn't ignore my first question about her and suggest the holidays since they're coming up," Jaina told him, her tone a bit sharp, "But tell me about her. My google searches say she's in a co-ed group, you don't see those often. Her singing is pretty good, though I like Poe's voice the most. I also learned she's a got a thing for charities that deal with with kids, foster care, orphanages, homeless kids and education."

"Wow stalker much," Kylo said only mildly incredulous.

"If you won't tell me or my listeners anything then yes, I am forced to do this," Jaina said to him, "So tell me about her."

Kylo glanced out the door and listened for a moment to see if Rey was nearby, not that he cared so muhc if she was listening, but it would make things more awkward for him. In the distance he could running water, so he figured she must be in the shower which gave him more privacy and lifted a slight weight of his chest. So he thought a bit more about Jaina's question. He'd only known Rey for two days, but so far she was a nice young woman, smiled easily, had a childlike wonder about her, but was more mature than he would have guessed at first glance.

"Why do you care," Kylo asked instead not wanting to talk about Rey.

"She's going to be our cousin-in-law," cried out a new voice, definitely Jacen, "Besides you never spend the night with anyone and now you intend to spend months with her? I want to know what she did to get this to happen. Especially considering how allergic you are to commitment."

Kylo didn't bother to hold back groan, "Thanks for that Jace. Should I expect a comment for Anakin is as well?"

"Tell us about her," was all the third voice belonging to Anakin the second said.

"This marriage isn't real," Kylo said dryly, "It's just easier-"

Jacen interrupted him, "No. You said it was easier on her career which means you are sticking around for her benefit. Going through all this to help her."

"I never said that," Kylo protested.

"Yeah it'll boost both your carers sure," Jacen said, but pressed on, "It wouldn't hurt yours as much which means if you wanted to, you could leave her high and dry to fend for yourself. Not like you haven't done something like that before. Which _means_ you're doing this for her. So this Rey, must be something special."


End file.
